livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 22 10 2011
PollDump_22_10_2011 Watch malaysia? 1 yes 1 yes Another touhou album? 0 Add it ! 4 Back to regular program Notnotnamed 2 Ban him for this 3 Ban him forever for this NO YOU'LL INTERFERE WITH THE ACTIVATION PROCESS 6 It's ok, we can still be murdered 3 uguuuuuuuuu So. I'm doing a VN. 1 Sword of the Hunter - Lolis and more lolis. 0 Fall From Grace - I should get some momentum on this. 4 Denshi is a Mecha Musume - I need a better title. You sigh, staring at your unit being repaired in front of you. That last opponent was ridiculously fast, but still suffered from the inherent weakness of melee orientated fighters: Unable to cope with curtain fire. Still, taking out the entire hanger systems did a number on how battle capable your unit would be for the next few days. Danielle was sitting next to you, "So, I see you met her. . ." 4 "Her?" 0 "I knew she was in the same unit." 1 "Who? A rival? She certainly did more damage than you." "Yu. Konpaku Yu. The other melee orientated fighter in our unit. Course she uses two blades only." She leans back, hands resting behind her head, "Course her armor suffers for it, but her speed. . .," she sighs, "Hate to admit it, but she is better than I am." 3 "I can see that already." 2 "And what about the other one with her? She had some serious jamming equipment." 0 "Anyone ELSE I should be warned about?" "Tch." She punches you in the the arm. Hard, "Didn't come down here just to get insulted. The hell did you bring me down here for?" 2 "Information." 3 "I need you to fly next time your 'teammates' attack." 1 "To humor myself." She bolts up and stares down at you, "Are you telling me to shoot down my own squad?" Her eyes narrow, "You suck at judging character if you think I'd readily agree to that." 0 "Ever thought I just needed someone to negotiate?" 5 "And your commanders are clearly ordering your squad to attack 'allies'. I need someone to talk to them." 0 "Well you can either help me, or I shoot them down and bring them in just like I did with you." "I've said this before, none of us knew this fucking base existed. To them, you're just a bunch of kidnappers with high-end military equipment," she leans forward, looking you in the eye, "How about you let me contact them, huh?" You sigh, "We've tried contacting those 'encrypted' channels on your unit already. No hailbacks despite it being YOUR signature." 1 "Far as Im concerned, they're just trying to destroy the evidence. You." 1 "You're welcome to try it yourself." 2 "Honestly that was some piss-poor encryption for the 'next-generation' military unit." "Like any of you would be able to decrypt that shit in the middle of battle. Its good enough for its use." She crosses her arms, "Wait, what do you mean there was no response using my signature?" 0 "Like I said, they ignored you." 3 "Far as Im concerned, to them, you don't exist anymore." She begins to visibly fume, "LOO-" Just as she begins to yell, the base-ship reers to speed, knocking her forward. . .and on top of you. You two roll down the length of the hanger and slam into the other end of the ship, "Fucking. . .What the HELL was that?!" Sirens begin firing up all around you. 3 "Bridge! Status!" 1 "We're quite obviously under attack!" 0 Push her off and rush to your unit. "We're under fire from a long-range gun! We've managed to just dodge the first shot, but with this ships bulk, its going to be next to impossible for the next. The intended target seems to have been your hanger." 5 Lock and load. 0 "Well? Your unit is stored here too. And, it looks like they're eyeing to destroy it with mine." 0 "Ready the ship gun. I'm mounting it." The hanger latch had already dropped, letting the fierce high altitude winds sweep the interior. Hair and jacket whipping around, you climb into your unit, still only half operational at best. What remaining feathers you have are locked into the holding fields, and the launch rails hum. Ready for launch. 1 "You're still welcome to join me." 2 "I suggest getting out of the area they're shooting at." She glares at you for a second before running to her own unit, "I have my own question I want answered. Engineer! How operational is this unit?" She glares back at the retreating crew, "O-operational enough! The large boosters are badly damaged. They'll work at 60% capacity at best!" The floor of the hanger drops below her as well, and she looks forward, "Good enough." 3 Launch. 0 Any last minute equipment changes? Current Load: Type07 Prototype Rail Cannon 1 Heavy Feathers 12 10mm Pistol 1 You hear the crack of Danielle's engines fire up in conjunction with the rails and watch her speed away into the distance. You yourself are dropped immediately below the ship, boosters firing immediately to keep you airborne. Just as you do, a shot flies straight into the side of the ship, taking out sections of armor. It was a powerful gun. . . 0 "Sergeant! Who the hell is firing at us?!" 3 Scan the area for where that shot came from. 0 "Bridge! Ascend the ship! We'll take care of this!" Rifle optics lighting up, you let the computer and your own honed instincts trace the direction of the shot. You swing the rifle to the suspected location and manage to make out a relatively tiny target much further in the distance than you expected. It was, of course, another prototype unit. This time with a ridiculously large gun. . .pointed at you. 1 Drop. 4 Fire boosters to the side. 0 Shoot her before she gets the chance to do the same. Your thrusters fire up, accelerating you to your right just as another shot passes straight past you. You could feel the pressure wave from it as it roared past. "Goddamnit, of all people its the insane bitch with the huge gun! And she won't answer my hails! Try not to get hit, that gauss cannon packs a hell of a punch!" 0 "I can tell!" 0 "How close are you to intercepting her?!" 3 Just reacquire your target. Swinging the optics you find your target again, the cannon once again pointed in your direction. It doesn't seem like this is going to go anywhere anytime fast. At least, as long as she has any ammo. You watch the cannon fire again, and barely dodge it again. This time though, it was much closer than the previous one. 3 "Bridge, fire the main gun at these coords!" 1 "Can you intercept faster?!" 0 Retreat out of her line of fire. There was a benefit for being the testers for experimental rail tech. Ever loadout was equipped with them. Of varying sizes. You hear dozens of cracks above you as smaller guns fire off one by one at the target as the ship rotates to place. Looking through the optics you see your opponent was finally on the defense, dodging and tanking what she could. 2 Precision attack. Aim for the gun (DC: 15) 4 Shoot out her engines. (DC: 18) 0 Wait until she stops. You line up your shot, and squeeze the trigger. Given her erratic movements dodging every other shot, however, it would've been a lucky shot at best. Unfortunately, luck was not on your side as the round flew right past her. The rifle hisses as it vents off the excess heat. "Oi! I thought you weren't looking to kill her!" 3 "I'm not." Aim for her cannon (DC: 14) 4 "If she keeps it up she'll dodge the ten centimeter shell just fine." 2 "Intercept her faster then!" "Ten centimeter?! The hell kind of equipment does that fucking ship have on it?!" You continue to look at your opponent through the optics. The constant barrage of fire was doing quite a number on her concentration. However, just moments later another shot rocks the ship above you. Her gun was still operating independently away from her controls. 2 Take it out. (DC: 15) 0 Wait to fire the ships main gun. 1 "ETA on Interception Sergeant?" Another missed shot. In frustration you crank up the rifle to its maximum power and line up your shot again. Squeezing the trigger, the rails are shot out of the side of the rifle, sending you back. This time, though, the shot connects quite readily destroying the barrel of your opponents cannon. 1 Reload and go for the engines. 2 "Now would be a great time to restrain her Sergeant!" continue fine art? 6 yes 5 no gay? 0 Nope 2 Nah 1 Yes (no) Notnot's taste in FINE ART is 0 Old and busted 5 Mainstream continue homo ja nai 0 yes 1 watch some actual anime continue homo ja nai 1 yes 2 watch actual anime 1 back to regular programming HOMO JA NAI 0 yes 1 actual anime 1 regular programming 1 my body is ready for billy Shh, /a/ is sleeping! 1 zzzZZzzzZZZzzz 1 ZZZzzzZZzzzZZZZzzz 1 ［(－－)］ Wake up? 4 Yes 1 No